A large commercial aircraft typically is subjected to forces which can cause various components to undergo deflections relative to other components of the aircraft. For example, during aircraft maneuvers and changes in engine power, deflections can occur between aircraft engines and propulsion struts. Application of take-off thrust, elevator pull-up, and rudder inputs are among the maneuvers that can induce engine-to-strut deflections.
Most aircraft engines are provided with fuel and electrical power by fluid and electrical systems routed between the engines and other areas of the aircraft. Parts of these systems which are routed to the engine through a propulsion strut can be affected by engine-to-strut deflections. Relative deflections between a strut and an engine may be accommodated to some degree by using flexible parts, e.g., flexible hoses and wire bundles. However, even flexible parts can undergo stress when subjected to deflections between strut and engine.